


Запах

by ola_ukraine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Colin Farrell tired grown up man, Explicit Language, Ezra horny junky, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Songfic, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Езра вгашений, а Колін дорослий чоловік. Клуб в чорта на рогах і чуттєвість обіймів.Писала під пісню Chains - Nick Jonas
Relationships: Colin Farrell/Ezra Miller
Kudos: 2





	Запах

Колін думає, що він занадто старий для цього лайна, але продовжує тримати вгашеного Езру за шию - сигарета в його пальцях, намагається їх обпекти. Хлопець тримається за його талію, чіпкими, сильними пальцями, вминаючи в його теплий бік і трохи зачіпаючи шкіру нігтями. Його погляд розфокусований, зіниці тремтять і пульсують. Він закушує губу і хмурить брови, щоб зрозуміти, що перед ним Фарелл і він йому не наснився. Окуляри Коліна блікуют в приглушеному світлі якогось забутого Богом і нормальною публікою клубу.  
І Колін задає питання собі та Богу: якого милого, приятелю? Як це так вийшло, курва мати, що він повівся на істерику хлопця. Або як він там себе називає просто персоною, особистість, ніби у нього немає статі. Хоча те, що він чоловік Фарелл може сказати стовідсотково, тому що Міллер хоч і вгашений вкрай, і не при тямі, але його стояк впирається зараз Коліну акурат в стегно. І взагалі вся ситуація - це довбаний сюр, тому що за великим рахунком у них там фінальна сцена бою в "Звірях" на завтра, зйомки, так його раз так, і він знову ніфіга не поспить, і він такий не один, і знову потрібно буде знімати і перезнімати, тому що Езра буде жорстко тупити.  
Колін злий і збуджений, збуджений і злий, водночас. Він не знає, чи то вїбати зара Езрі, щоб той трохи отямився, чи то відвезти в найближчий мотель і виїбати, обидва варіанти здаються жорстокими, ще й не цивілізованими, а головне так не вчиняють дорослі люди. Колін хоче завити, коли піджак з'їжджає з плеча хлопця відкриваючи сильний біцепс і бретель оксамитової смарагдової майки, хоча ні це жіноча комбінація. Ісусе, ще краще. Вниз дивитися не хочеться, тому що швидше за все цей дорослий придурок надів під цю розкіш панчохи. Колін викидає недопалок просто на підлогу і мимоволі опускає очі долу: так і є панчохи, пасок і комбінація, що не приховує золотих брифів з явним стояком. Він трохи відсуває від себе цього недобитка, фіксує його в вертикальному положенні, обіймаючи долонею стик між шиєю і плечем Езри сильно натискаючи. А другою рукою, ніби умиває обличчя, хоча хочеться просто розбити собі обличчя об руку або руку об обличчя. І тут відбувається неймовірне: в глибині очей Міллера спалахує впізнавання і він починає кричати, з язиком, що заплітається це не просто, проте.  
\- Клин, ти ппийшов.  
\- Так, дідько, прийшов і зараз піду, разом з тобою.  
\- Нєє, - мотає головою Езра і обіймає двома долонями його шию, намагаючись притиснутися всім своїм жилавим тілом до нього. Фарелл не відштовхує хлопця, а просто стоїть і згадує, як дихати і не червоніти, і не збуджуватися за можливості. Тому що Езра на дотик м'який і від нього пахне солодкувато травичкою, і різко мускусом. Тому що він, ніби суккуб відчувши слабину і те, що Колін не пручається, вже притискається своїми пухкими вустами до краю його губ.  
\- Пне, Колн поцлуйте мня, я так довго цього чекав.  
Довго це з найпершого дня, як побачив цього дорослого чоловіка на зйомках і зрозумів, що буде з ним грати. Довго це з того дня, як той потиснув йому руку впевнено, але без застосування сили. Довго це коли вони сиділи поруч на вичитуванні сценарію і Міллер нарешті зрозумів, чим пахне Фарелл. Колін Фарелл пах, як секс і наркота, як виснажливий день на зйомках, як спокійний стан від травички. Колін Фарелл пах всім, що кохав Езра Міллер.

Езра вельми певен, що десь проїбався, коли замість того, щоб поцілувати його у відповідь, Колін гарненько його трясе. Зуби роблять клац, голова смикається, і від цього ще більше паморочиться.  
\- Нлюде, - шипить хлопець, намагаючись знову зосередиться на обличчі Фарелла, чомусь завжди сумному. У ірландців це, напевно, в крові: смуток, оковита і пронизливий до кісток холод в погляді. Або це тільки у Коліна таке. Він виривається з міцного захвату, його похитує, гравітація не знає жалю. Безглуздий змах руками і Езра падає, загальмовано думає, що Фарелл, мстивий козел, його точно не зловить, хоча б тому що він йому зіпсував вечір або вже ніч не важливо.  
Як, не дивно, його ловлять. Він чує "gobshite" шипляче і Езра відключається.

Колін зітхає: бажання повторювати подвиг з перетягування непритомноного тіла Міллера не виникає Хоча до його трейлера рукою подати. Він обертається подивитися на заднє сидіння куди вивантажив хлопця. Той мирно сопе звісивши ноги, закинувши одну руку за голову, а другу майже впустивши на підлогу. Комбінація перекосилась і Фарелл бачить темно-вишневий крихітний сосок з маленькими темними волосками навколо ореолу. Пальці поколює доторкнутися до нього. Дідько! Дідько його бери! Здається він дуже сильно вляпався.  
Езра прокидається сам, коли Колін відкриває дверцята машини, і нависає над ним. Коли холодне повітря проходиться по голих ділянках шкіри хлопця і він, спочатку намагається натягнути на себе піджак - це не допомагає. Він крутить головою, хмурить брови, часто-часто моргає, ніби не розуміє де він. В принципі так і є. Фарелл повільно, ніби боїться злякати, відсувається, але Езра чіпко хапає його за комір сорочки. Притягує до себе, зло кусає за нижню губу, відтягує її, а потім цілує. У нього гарячий і жадібний рот, верткий язик. На задвірках свідомості згасає думка: - це ж дупа користуватися станом Езри. Колін Фарелл дорослий, і так не вчиняють дорослі люди. Він подумає про це завтра,  
А сьогодні, зараз, є лише гнучкий і гарячий Міллер з його холодними кінчиками пальців, які гладять загривок. Езра короткими нігтями креслить щось нижче лінії росту волосся і це так приємно і збудливо. Колін, як неповнолітка, губиться в відчуттях і своїх почуттях, його накриває, як від екстазі. Відчуття посилюються, він чує вібрацію, коли Міллер жадібно вдихає відриваючись від поцілунку, інакше задихнеться. Він відчуває текстуру шкіри вустами, коли трохи схиляється, маже по лінії щелепи хлопця вниз до шиї.  
\- Ісусе! - стогне Езра, коли Колін злегка прихоплює зубами ключицю.  
Долоні Міллера безладно шарудять по його спині. Він то зминає в пальцях його сорочку, то вдавлює свої пальці йому в боки, ніби хоче втриматися в ції миті.


End file.
